


Whump-Gore-tober for reasons

by Universes_Mystery



Series: Prompts I guess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Canniblism, Coldness, Death, Drowning, Friendly Fire, Hanahaki Disease, JUST, MUALED, More Death, Multi, Other, Poison, Slow Death, This is going to be a bitch to deal with, Ugh, angst I hope, bad stuff in general, disememberment, dont read if u dont like scary stuff, fuck seriously, gore maybe, im less and less enthuastic, im not going to tag everything, not for kid, oof, ooh, self-sacrifce, that be for izuku, this is sounding so bad, toture, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universes_Mystery/pseuds/Universes_Mystery
Summary: BAsically Whumptober, Inktober, and Goretober all put into one. I'm doing this for a fwend and in hopes of getting better for my writing skils. but. you never know. I might just suck.





	1. Nosebleed, Stabbed, Poisinous

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly anonymous and owen is just something that popped into my head so yeah. This is also late but whatever. FOR FRIENDSHIP

She struggles to to take a breath.  _ In and out _ she reminds herself when another attempt turned to a coughing fit. Heavy breathes fill the dark abandoned alley, she stopped screaming in hopes of someone hearing a long time ago.

 

She looks down to her abdomen, where a knife sticks out as if taunting her. Even if someone came by with help, it might be too late. The blade was already affecting her system slowly killing her and making it impossible to move. Hope leaves her slowly leaving an empty heart. 

 

_ Drip drip _

 

She feels something slowly run down her nose, barely mustering the energy to hold her hand and touch her nose she lets her head drop and checks her hand.  _ Blood. _ Her nose is bleeding. A sudden flashback to back before she screwed everything up, before to when she was once happy.

 

_ “Be careful Owen!” She yells to her 7 year old brother. He turn to her with those huge brown doe eyes that seem to sprinkle with mischief. He sticks his tongue out in a playful manner with an exaggerated noise.  _

 

_ She giggles at his jokes and gets her handkerchief. He didn't know it but he was getting a nosebleed from the trip onto the concrete. She wipes his nose and watches as his eyes get impossibly wider at the sight of his blood.  _

 

_ He looks at her with with terror and whispers “ Is that MY blood?” while pointing to the handkerchief. She laughs and nods to her little bro. “Oh nO, Sis-Sis, I think i’m dying. I’m not dying right?” He fake stumbles back a few feet and plops onto the ground. She manages to hold a fake worried face. “Tell Mother that i love her, Blegh” He throws his arm over his eyes and goes limp. As silent as she can be, she sneaks up and tickles Owen. “ And what about me you little ankle-biter!”  _

 

The rest of the memory fades. She bursts out laughing with tears running down her cheeks. His laughter always poisonous. Eventually the laughter dies down, and she stopped struggling. Her last breath rings out in the alley.

  
  


_ “Owen!!??” _


	2. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body horror, bloody hands, and tranquil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck i forgot itrs INKtober. you have to draw, not write  
> .  
> .  
> .   
> oh well ill just post it on my tumblr when i get caught up with this

Lilith hears the bomb before she sees it. They aren't full scale bombs by any means, because of course they don't want to ruin the beach but they are still bombs nonetheless. The vibration rumbles and the explosive heat sears it way through. Lilith turns towards her right hand man who’s putting the little ones to as much safety as he can. He notices her gaze and nods.

 

Lilith nods back and runs into the warzone in hopes of returning with still-breathing people. Minutes drag by with more people in the medic. Seconds pass by with some peoples hands turn cold and limp. It's only then Lilith remembers her new girlfriend not being anywhere to be found.

 

_ Trixie. _

 

Her searches turn frantic as she stumbles with each body, eager to continue her search for Trixie.  _ Because the more time she wastes the more times shemightbeDYING- _

 

Another hour passes until she finds Trixies body.

 

There on the ground with dull eyes is Trixie, Liliths one and only. Her arm is in a position as if she were trying to stop the blood from pouring out. Her bloody hands however, did nothing. There's a huge hole in her stomach, where the blood is slowly pouring out and has started to dry. Trixies slimy pink intestines have shown and so has the stomach in full display. It was repulsive. Except Lilith swallowed down the bile in her throat. And one question rose in her mind.

 

_ Just how long had she been here, waiting for help? _

 

Then, did she throw up as bile splattered on the sand. Lilith fell down to her knees and screamed with tears running down her cheeks at the lost of her girlfriend.

  
  


_ “Trixie...I like you alot!! Please accept my affections!” _

 

_ Trixie widened her eyes in surprise as she looked at her best friend confess her feelings. With mirth she lets out a huff. “Of course silly! Did you just think i was going to say no? We’ll be together forever!! You won't be rid of me so soon!” _

  
_ Forever, _ Lilith thinks bitterly as she lets herself fall into a sense of calm. She faintly feels her hand letting go of the pill of bottles before black encases her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is call whatsup80

**Author's Note:**

> k i hope u enjoyed it whatever. i will try to get consistent updates out but who knows what might happen


End file.
